Runaway Trouble
by R.I.Peace
Summary: ATF AU: This is another story from my ACT series. Chris' adopted son Jesse runs away. Trouble ensues. See warnings posted inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own either Magnificent Seven or NCIS; they belong to someone else. No money exchanged hands. Reviews are welcomed in lieu of money. Please note I tread in dangerous waters as I have never posted a crossover before, so please have mercy on me. If the characters go out of character I take full responsibility. Again this is not beta'd and all mistakes are my own.

This has taken quite some time to write. You have no idea how many times I started and then stopped to only start all over again. Maybe this time I got it right. Maybe. This has been extremely difficult to write. This will also be WIP. I've tried many times and different ways to write this and always stopped. The plot bunny has many times disappeared down the proverbial hole and refused to make its presence known. Also my muse has joined the plot bunny with the disappearing act. I swear they've gone out to lunch and failed to invite me along. LOL

The italics are sometimes each character's thoughts while most times it will be a flashback. I know a lot of you don't like the jumping around thing, but this is how I write. Hint: Pay attention to the flashbacks they also tell a story.

WARNING: There might be disciplinary actions toward teenagers in this story. If you don't like by all means don't read. The subject of alcoholic drinking by minors will also be in this. I do not promote this in any way, shape, or form. Also the use of cuss words. If this offends anybody please don't read. I'm not forcing anyone. So if your curiosity gets the better of you, blame yourself, not me. You have been duly warned. Remember folks, this is a fictional story with fictional characters.

* * *

><p>RUNAWAY TROUBLE<p>

_Flashback_

_ It had been a typical Saturday night outside the safe house; he and a friend had been casually shooting the shit like they've always done. Until he drew a small bottle of 'courage' out of his inner jacket pocket._

_ His friend frowned watching as he chugged it on down. "Jess, don't you think it's time you got some help?"_

_ His first response came in the form of a glare soon followed by a warning of sort as he saw his friend's frown deepen. When the glare failed he then snapped, "When did you become the voice of reason?"_

_ The response he received was totally unexpected. "When you became a drunk."_

_ "Fuck you! I'm stressing!"_

_ The other countered, "No, you got a problem. Stressing is a small shot here and there at the appropriate time. This, mi amigo, is a problem." His wide-eyed gaze hinted toward the bottle now currently tucked back into its hiding place._

_ In some strange way, his conscious tried to reason it out, but the alcohol within reared its ugly head and he venomously spat. "You call yourself my friend! What bullshit is that? Friends stick by you no matter what!"_

_ "Believe it or not I am your friend!" The other couldn't help but shout. "Can't you see what this is doing to you? You're not the same person I know! And I'm not the only one who sees the change in you. The others see it too. Why are you so blind to your problems?"_

_ His attitude went from mildly irritated to full blown rage. "You know, I don't need this shit from you. I get enough from my old man!"_

_ "You can't shut out the voices of reason!"_

_ He turned away and shouted, "Watch me!" He then flung open the door to his truck and proceeded to climb in._

_ As the driver side door slammed his friend repeatedly shouted, "Come on man don't drive!"_

_ Too late the words fell on deaf ears as the truck engine roared to life. The gears shifted and soon the truck reversed. In a matter of minutes the tires hit the end of the gravel drive. The gravel flew as he recklessly threw that truck into drive. Purposefully leaving behind the one he once called friend. _

_End flashback_

A sound similar to a slamming door startled another. _What the hell? _A slight movement followed by a scream opened a pair of unfocused green eyes. Nothing prepared him for what lay before his eyes. A mangled mess of glass and metal. He shivered which elicited another scream for the pain seemed to intensify every nerve ending he owned. Fear shot through him along with a heaping amount of more pain as he tried to remember how he got to be in this predicament. As the panic tried to overwhelm him a strange but gentle voice intruded.

"Easy now. Help is on the way."

His own voice sounding strange to his ears, barely above a whisper answered, "What happened?"

The stranger replied, or at least he thought he did because he saw the man's mouth move, but no words came out. Something didn't feel right.

"Hey!" The kid's eyes began to involuntarily close of their own volition. "Stay with me kid!" _Damn it! _The man then breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the distant sound of sirens. _It's about time._

* * *

><p>Denver, Colorado<p>

Another man sat at his desk in an office trying to concentrate on the computer screen in front of him. He was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't even hear the knock on the door or the door opening until a voice snapped him from his daze.

"Chris," The familiar voice began pausing long enough to gain his boss' undivided attention before finishing with, "We need to talk."

His best friend of many years lowered his tall, lanky frame into one of the chairs in front of Chris' desk. He first studied his friend's face to get a read on his emotions and what he saw unnerved him. Here sat a haunted man. Someone who hadn't slept well or not at all in the past several days. He wondered if some of the man's old habits were beginning to come into play.

Chris knew he was under close observation by Buck and decided to alleviate his friend's fears. "No Buck I haven't touched the bottle. In fact I can guarantee I won't considering the circumstances involved. Right now it's the furthest thing from my mind."

"Glad to hear that Chris."

"So I take it you have some news."

"Yeah and it ain't pretty."

"When is it ever?"

_Well here goes nothing. _"I've talked to Joe or uh Joe has talked to me."

Based on the way his friend began this conversation, Chris knew the news would not be good.

Buck then went onto explain everything Joe had told him. Flabbergasted by the information, Chris couldn't move for several minutes, even if he wanted to, after all he had heard. His son's past kept surprising him every step of the way. This new information concerned Chris. Not only did Jesse fight with him he also fought with three of his friends: Sly, Teddy and Joe. At least now he had some idea as to why.

"Now don't go blaming yourself."

Chris countered with, "Why shouldn't I? Looks like I pushed him over the edge once again."

"Chris…" Buck tried again.

"No Buck. I should have handled this differently."

"You didn't know. The kid certainly didn't want you to know."

"That's no excuse!" Chris' voice began to climb. "I should have seen the signs. Shit! I've gone through this myself." Recrimination began to show. "Why didn't I see the signs?"

"Perhaps he hid them better than you did. He had lots of practice."

"And friends who covered for him. I'm glad a few of them finally caved." Chris propped his elbows on his desk and interlaced his fingers contemplating his next move.

"You think it's time we tell the boys?"

A soft knock upon the door interrupted Chris' answer. "I think they know."

Sure enough the door opened and the rest of Team Seven entered the office. "Eavesdropping again boys?"

"Can hardly call it eavesdropping with all yer hollering." Tanner put forward. "I'm surprised Buck ain't deaf yet."

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough. We know yer hurtin' Chris. We all are. We will find him."

"Can't find something that doesn't want to be found." The words rolled out of Chris' mouth before he could stop them.

Nathan then lost his cool. "That nonsense needs to stop! We as a team and a family have found lost souls, including yours for several years now. Just because…"

"He's dropped from sight doesn't mean he doesn't want to be found." Josiah picked up where Nathan had begun. "Jesse loves you."

"Part of me believes it's the other part that has doubts."

"You, my friend, are the last one I thought would lose faith. Tell me it isn't so." Ezra watched as Chris drew a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "He needs you now more than ever and you know it." The undercover agent too released a breath he hadn't known he had been holding. "Believe it or not, you are an inspiration to us newly minted parents when the tribulations of teenage life become, well, exasperating. There I said it." Ezra proudly stated.

Chris barked, "Inspiration! You at least have Inez and Vin has Maria to help through those tribulations. Me, I'm pretty much alone on this."

Their youngest agent added. "Chris, you're forgetting you have all of us."

The truth of that one statement hit home. "Thanks J.D." Chris sincerely answered. "I've got to quit feeling sorry for myself. Thanks guys."

Then after a moment of silent they could see the old familiar gleam in his eyes as he quickly shifted moods. "Okay, enough of the pity party." The team as a whole smirked thankful to see their team leader and friend back to his old self again. "J.D., I want you to put an APB out and list Jesse as a runaway. Ezra see if any of your CI's have any valuable information, Vin, Buck, you two get the gang together and get them thinking on anything that might be useful in finding him. Josiah, see if any of the local churches or centers have had any contact with him in the past few days. Nathan, check the local hospitals and the uh…" Chris couldn't say the word, but Nathan understood and as he past him he clapped him on back. Recomposing himself he then added, "Time for me to talk with the Director."

* * *

><p>Several days ago - somewhere on the outskirts of Arlington, Virginia<p>

Voices faded in and out. Metal screeched in protest while the sound of glass shattered behind him. The enshrouding fog like haziness of his mind finally gave way and reality met his green-eyed gaze once again.

He tried to move and again alerted others to his presence this time with a groan. "You're back!" A weary but satisfied voice proclaimed. "Hey, we need a collar over here!"

_A what? Where the hell am I?_

"Okay kid, hold still, we need to get this neck brace on you?"

"Why? What happened?" _What the hell? Is that my voice? Why is it so raspy? Will someone tell me what the hell is going on? _His train of thought momentarily interrupted by the sound of metal protesting. His eyes must have betrayed his fears for another voice tried to soothe him.

"Try to relax. They will have you out soon. You need to keep still."

He replied, "I'll try."

Once the emergency response personnel opened the car like a tin can they were able to extricate the passenger and placed him upon a backboard. The driver however was already classified as a DOA.

The stranger who had stayed with the kid offering encouraging words throughout the entire extrication procedure stayed close even as they loaded him into the ambulance. Satisfied that the kid was in good hands the man turned to leave until he heard the kid's pleading voice, "Don't go. Stay."

Without too much thought he acquiesced to the teen's request. One of the paramedics nodded knowing who this man was and waited until he stepped aboard before the ambulance took off for MedStar.

Three agents, a Medical Examiner and an assistant arrived at the crime scene duly noting that their agent in charge was not present.

"Wonder where Gibbs is?"

"Perhaps his favorite coffee shop burned to the ground?"

"Anthony what a horrid thing to say." The chastisement came from none other than Dr. Mallard a/k/a Ducky.

"I was joking. But the question still remains, where is he?" DiNozzo's phone rang as if on cue. "DiNozzo. Yes, Director. Uh huh, okay." The Director supplied the answer. As soon as the call ended Tony informed everyone else. "Gibbs has already been here and gone. Director Vance mentioned there was a passenger, a teenager who survived. Gibbs is at MedStar."

Ducky quietly commented, "Dear God, someone survived that?" They all turned to look at the remains of the vehicle.

* * *

><p>MedStar – Washington, DC<p>

How many times had he sat and waited at a hospital? Too many to count. As he glanced at his watch he wondered how his team was doing. It had been several hours since they had brought the kid in. Why was he here? He should be with his team. Something about that boy's eyes struck a nerve. That lost terror stricken look the kid shot him pulled at his heartstrings once again. Yep, again a sucker for a kid in need – no matter what age they happened to be. Gibbs slowly shook his head at that thought.

His team knew where he was although waiting to be updated on the kid's status and what his team discovered ground on his nerves. He drank down the last of the coffee with a slight grimace. Hospital coffee never sat well with him.

A doctor in blue scrubs approached him. "Agent Gibbs?"

"Yes."

"I'm Dr. Greg Howard. The teenager you brought in did he give you a name?"

Gibbs answered, "No."

"I was afraid of that. I'm reluctant to give out any details pertaining to my patient, however I'm making an exception since I've learned the driver did not survive the crash. Any possibility the driver was related to the survivor?"

"Not sure. It's being investigated as we speak."

"Point taken. My patient has failed to give me his name and I believe it is due to the head trauma he obtained from the accident."

"Are you telling me the kid has amnesia, Doc?"

"I'm afraid so."

"There's more, isn't there?"

The attending doctor nodded in the affirmative. This is where Gibbs' gut kicked into overdrive. Whatever the news it more than likely wasn't good.

"Upon a more thorough examination I found…"

* * *

><p>NCIS – Washington, DC<p>

"Ah, Tony, I was half expecting Jethro. Don't tell me he is still at the hospital?"

"Yes he is and I'm just about to go and pick him up. Got anything on our victim yet?" Tony wanted to have some sort of information before he met up with his boss. Coming in empty handed would not bode well for him or the team.

"Like I said at the scene, this man was shot elsewhere and that accident was made to well look like an accident."

"And the gun Palmer found in the car?"

"Sent it up to Abby along with the fragment I dug out of his chest."

"Is it possible that the Captain's passenger wasn't another victim but instead the trigger man?"

"Always a possibility Anthony, only time will tell."

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: Well, should I continue or stop while I'm ahead? Then again I may continue whether y'all like it or not. Leave a message.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own either Magnificent Seven or NCIS; they belong to someone else. No money exchanged hands. Reviews are welcomed in lieu of money. Please note I tread in dangerous waters as I have never posted a crossover before, so please have mercy on me. If the characters go out of character I take full responsibility. Again this is not beta'd and all mistakes are my own.

This chapter is longer. I will post when I can. I have stepped outside of my comfort zone and returned to school part-time to finish a degree and possibly go further with it. So please bear with me.

Also, all reviews are appreciated. If I don't answer I apologize, but know this I do read them.

The italics are sometimes each character's thoughts while most times it will be a flashback. I know a lot of you don't like the jumping around thing, but this is how I write. Hint: Pay attention to the flashbacks they also tell a story.

WARNING: There might be disciplinary actions toward teenagers in this story. If you don't like by all means don't read. The subject of alcoholic drinking by minors will also be in this. I do not promote this in any way, shape, or form. Also the use of cuss words. If this offends anybody please don't read. I'm not forcing anyone. So if your curiosity gets the better of you, blame yourself, not me. You have been duly warned. Remember folks, this is a fictional story with fictional characters.

CHAPTER 2

Denver, Colorado

He had no idea how many stubs littered the ground where he stood. Actually he didn't care even when one of his amigos pointed out the oh so obvious.

"Hey anything from Ace?"

The other boy's answer came in an extremely long drag upon the cigarette currently hanging from his mouth.

"Dang Joe, exhale already!"

The other purposely blew the offending smoke in his friend's face causing the other to cough. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"No I haven't heard from him. Not since Saturday night." And what a night that had been. Thinking about it made his gut twist into knots.

"Why do you even smoke those things? Maybe if you'd quit Jesse would…" Josh didn't get to finish his sentence because Joe had grabbed him by the front of his shirt and glared directly into his eyes.

"You don't know shit! Jesse's problem ain't that simple and you know it. Pretending otherwise can get you into worse trouble." Joe didn't mean to fly off the handle but the stress of not knowing had gotten to him.

Josh tried to fix his shirt as he apologized, "I know. Sorry man."

"Fighting amongst ourselves ain't the answer." Sly called out to them. Then in a quieter voice, "Joe, is he really gone?"

"Looks that way," Joe took another drag upon his cigarette trying hard to forget their last conversation.

* * *

><p>Medstar – Washington, DC<p>

The doctor's report on the teen put Jethro in a foul mood. The report described the head trauma, however it also contained an assortment of other injuries new and old that may or may not have some bearing on this case. He immediately told the doctor to e-mail the results to Dr. Mallard at NCIS. In between Tony had called and said he was on his way. Meanwhile he continued to keep a silent watch over the teen currently lying on the hospital bed in front of him.

Jethro glanced again at his watch wondering where in the hell his Senior Field Agent had gotten to, it was way past the appointed time. His train of thought led him to the obvious conclusion. Must be something to do with their current case. At least it better be the reason. Jethro's thoughts were abruptly disrupted by a disturbance from the bed in front of him.

The kid's eyelids fluttered and his hands twitched. Looks as if the kid might be in the throes of an REM. However, as the minutes flew by it was clear the kid was in a bit of distress by whatever was going on.

_Flashback_

_ He stared out his bedroom window seeing nothing of the slowly darkening landscape set before him. The sights he saw were the memories he created not so very long ago. History had repeated itself much to his dismay. His emotional pain certainly outweighed the physical reminder. Egged on by his inner turmoil he made his final decision. Once committed there was no turning back. Convinced by his current way of thinking and shamed by his recent actions he put his plan into action. No longer would he hurt anyone again. _

_ Self-doubt and pity ruled. Friends and family no longer existed. A determination born from sadness and anger drove him onward. He opened his desk drawer, found the envelope taped to the side containing his duplicate license and keys to his truck. The extra cell phone he had stashed behind the desk now fully charged. Chris had confiscated everything else after their showdown. Hands shook as he tried ever so hard to write that letter. He kept telling himself it was for the best or at least best for everyone to just forget him. He packed very little. Satisfied with what he had he quietly opened the window and crept out into the night. Chris could breathe easier now he told himself; no longer would he taint the man's life with his disrespectful tendencies._

_ You sure did it this time Ryder._

_End flashback_

Jethro did his best to calm the kid. It upset him to see the kid in such a state as this and he tried to verbally soothe whatever tormented the kid's mind. His reward for his success was a startlingly pair of unfocused green eyes staring back at him.

Whatever jolted him quickly faded. He tried desperately to hold onto it. Nothing made sense to him. Finally reality of some sort set in as he continued to get his breathing under some sort of control. Only to be hit with an overwhelming out of control urge to run forced him to abruptly sit up. As his head dizzily swam with a heaping helping bout of nausea thrown in for emphasis he slowly guided himself back to his original position upon the bed.

"Too early to be moving that fast, don't you think?"

His eyes widened to discover he wasn't alone. "Who are you?" He managed to say trying to stop the room from tilting.

"Agent Jethro Gibbs, NCIS." The man even showed him his badge.

"If you want to keep that thing clean get it out of my face. Oh god, I'm going to be sick." Sure enough the heaves hit with brutal force.

Gibbs swiftly grabbed something and placed it under the boy's chin allowing him to expel whatever came up. Jethro even cleaned the kid up after that nasty sort of business finally left. "Want me to get the doctor?" With a slight nod from the kid, Gibbs pressed the button for assistance.

The doctor once again examined their John Doe again. A general consensus was met. Meaning one more night wouldn't hurt. The doctor explained this to his patient while Agent Gibbs hovered nearby.

As the doctor exited the room, a soft tap upon the door marked the entrance of one Tony DiNozzo. "Did you get lost on your way here?" Gibbs growled.

"Sorry boss. Had a last minute discussion with Ducky and well, you know, how that sometimes goes?"

Yeah, Gibbs certainly knew. A ten minute conversation could rapidly turn into an hour if Ducky was allowed to get off subject. "Did you bring it?"

"Of course!" _Who does he think I am – a first year probie? _From the look he got from the boss man he best start doing his job.

A slight amount of impatience and irritation could be heard in Gibbs' tone with just one name. "DiNozzo."

Tony almost dropped the AFIS (Automated Fingerprint Identification System) from his inner jacket pocket when Gibbs' commanding voice startled him. He glanced sheepishly in return.

Gibbs caught the kid staring wide-eyed at them figuring it was time for introductions. "Kid meet Agent DiNozzo."

"What kind of name is DiNozzo?"

"It's my name." Tony dryly replied. _Great, kid with attitude. Where's McGeek when you need him._ "Maybe you should do the honors, boss."

"What is that thing?"

Tony held it out to the kid. "Since you can't remember who you are we thought we would try to help you out. This handy little instrument matches fingerprints. If you have ever been fingerprinted for whatever reason your information would be in this database."

"Will it hurt?"

Chuckling a little Tony replied, "No. Are you game?"

"Sure. What do I have to lose?"

While Tony got acquainted with the kid, Gibbs got a phone call and excused himself from the room.

"What do you have for me, Ducky?"

"Has Anthony arrived?"

"He's taking the kid's fingerprints. I take it you got Dr. Howard's report."

"Indeed I did. I find it hard to believe one so young has that many scars upon his person."

"What do you make of the one below his ribcage?"

"Fairly recent, possibly a few months ago. I would like to conduct my own examination once he is released."

"I can arrange that. Looks like they will keep him one more night for observation."

"Dizzy spells?"

"Yes and nausea."

"Quite typical with head trauma."

Jethro could almost hear the ME's hesitation. "Spit it out Ducky."

"Anthony came up with a very good question. What if that boy is not a victim?"

He, too, had not dismissed that same notion. "We'll deal with it when and if it becomes necessary."

"I'm only saying this to protect you Jethro."

"I know Duck. I know. First things first. We need to ID him." Without saying anything further Gibbs ended the call.

Ducky wanted to say more, but found that the call had ended. "I hate when he does that."

Upon his return to the room, he could plainly see that DiNozzo did not have good news. "No dice."

"What does that mean?" The kid asked.

"It means you're not in the data banks."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes and no." Gibbs answered.

Agent DiNozzo elaborated when Gibbs didn't. "Yes means you probably were never fingerprinted before and the no means we still don't have a clue as to your identity."

Disappointment showed as the teen answered, "Oh."

Gibbs tried a different angle. "Before you knew I was in the room, you looked as if you were dreaming, can you remember any of it?"

The kid thought a little, then frowned. "No…But does a feeling count?"

"It might."

"I felt scared and…" His voice trailed off. He wasn't sure if he should say it or not.

"It's okay. Take it slow. It may be nothing and then again it may help."

He nodded once. "I wanted to get away…I mean like run."

A brief glance was exchanged between the two men. Gibbs then asked, "How about this, whenever you remember or even feel something you tell me. No matter how unimportant you think it is, you tell me. Does that work for you?"

"I guess."

"My team and I are here to help." Gibbs tried to sound reassuring.

"I thought you were looking for answers." The kid said.

_Smart little shit even with memory loss. _Tony decided then and there.

Gibbs answered, "We are." Before he could say anything else a nurse came in to check the kid's vitals. "Okay, you get some rest and listen to the nurses and the doctors. I need to discuss some things with Agent DiNozzo."

Nothing prepared them for what came next.

_Flashback _

_ "I think it's time we discussed what happened."_

_ From a seated position upon the bed he glanced quickly up at the man who stood in the doorway arms folded across his chest and an impassive face._

_ His feelings were the opposite. A turbulent sense of chaos which engulfed his entire being. He knew what was to come and a small part of him agreed he deserved it. However, another emotion overshadowed the first. Anger._

_ He listened with half an ear to what the man said. Picking out only the words that incensed the greater emotion until he finally had enough._

_ To his ear, questions became accusations and his answers were thrown back with belligerence and defiance. Voices rose in decibels. _

_Until the unthinkable occurred…_

_A loud crack silenced all._

_End Flashback_

"Boss?"

Gibbs caught hold of the teen keeping him on the bed preventing him from trying to get off. A small struggle ensued until the nurse in the room managed to sedate the teenager.

"That was close." Tony stated. "What do you think that was about?"

"I don't know." Gibbs said mildly winded.

The nurse who stood wide eyed surprised by the previous events stated, "I'll get the doctor."

* * *

><p>Denver, Colorado<p>

On that same day Team Seven, the Black Marauders, and Director Travis met at Chris' ranch to discuss the situation in its entirety. Both sides were hurting because of Jesse's abrupt disappearance. No matter how they all felt they needed to get to the heart of it and soon otherwise both groups might be permanently effected for life.

The Black Marauders knew they needed to cooperate with the adults, since no further communication came from their lost leader. However when things were out of their control they continued to rely on their one and only defense: attitude. This in born self-defense mechanism of theirs came out repeatedly throughout this meeting.

"You want to go over that with us one more time." Chris said trying to keep the frustration he felt at bay.

"Why, didn't you hear it the first time?"

"Joe…" Buck warned.

The gang as a whole felt vulnerable and lashed out without thinking. "Sorry."

"You may not believe, but we do understand." Josiah reassured the six boys seated among them. "We are as frustrated as you are."

"I know…It's just we've been through this how many times? I mean what's the point of going over it again. It's not going to change anything."

"You don't know that. It might."

Unconvinced Joe ticked off each point he and the gang already knew. "We're all in agreement that he's gone, off the grid. Also, he doesn't answer his phone." His voice rose on the next point. "Worse than that it immediately goes to voicemail and soon his voicemail box will be full with messages from all of us."

Josiah's well placed interruption gave Joe a chance to calm down. "Think about this for a moment. When he's gone off grid, has his voicemail ever gotten full?"

Joe thought a bit on this. "No, why? What are you getting at?"

"What I'm getting at is, yes, Jesse did runaway. However, what you've pointed out is that he's done this before, but it sounds like he used to check his messages. This time it sounds like he's not checking them. There might be a possibility he could be in trouble."

"Hey when he disappears he's the one calling the shots. No one else. Maybe he's finished with all of us."

Nathan caught Josiah's way of thinking. "Doesn't anyone else find it strange that no one has seen a glimpse of him, since the APB went out? Not one lead."

Joe unrelenting replied, "Not to me. If he wants to be found he'd do it. When he disappears he's gone."

"His truck has also vanished without a trace."

"Probably dumped it somewhere." Joe tonelessly countered refusing to meet Chris' eyes after that particular statement. He didn't mention that it probably was hidden or the plates might have changed. _No use getting into that sort of discussion._

Buck emphasized, "You know Joe he does have a point."

Yeah deep down he knew something was amiss. His best bud would eventually go through those phone messages and texts. If he was that pissed off he would at least delete them. He too was very much afraid that there were extenuating circumstances involved. The worst thing was he couldn't feel him, that weird connection was gone. Both Larabee and Tanner locked gazes with Joe.

"You're feeling it, too."

With great reluctance Joe replied. "More like not feeling it."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I guess I didn't want to admit it. Too soon maybe?"

"It's been two weeks!" Chris heatedly argued.

"Easy cowboy, this is rough on him, too." Vin glanced around at the ragtag bunch. "You want to tell them or do you want me to?"

"Go ahead."

"The Director has generously given us some time to work on this. However, if we don't come up with any sort of lead in that amount of time…" Vin purposely didn't say more because he was sure the others would understand.

"So are you saying this generous amount also has a time restraint?" Josh said while the rest of his friends sat with stunned expressions fixed upon their faces.

"You got it. So, is there anything else we might want to know?"

To one gang member's disbelief Teddy boldly stated, "I believe some inquiring minds would like to know what happened between Sly and Jesse."

In an unusually quiet voice Sly tentatively replied, "Didn't we cover that?"

"Maybe you boys did, but this is certainly the first time we're hearing about it." Ezra leaned forward.

_Shit! _

"Alright, it was over something stupid."

The barn grew quiet. The only noises heard were the faint snuffling sounds from the horses. "It probably didn't seem stupid at the time."

"No."

"Why don't you elaborate?"

"Sly." The Director prompted.

"Okay!" An eyebrow raised in warning from his Dad told Sly he better change his tone. "Sorry. It revolved around his leaving the gang. I admit it was selfish on my part, but hell he's been the leader for so long. I mean it wouldn't be the same without him. I thought…Well…" He began to recap what had transpired between Jesse and him.

_Sly's Flashback_

_ "You've been acting strange lately? What gives?"_

_ "Nothing." Jess had tried to shake his shadow but Sly kept pace with him. "Damn it Sly, leave me alone."_

_ "No! Come on Jess, what's with ya?"_

_ His friend suddenly stopped. "What's with me? What's with you? Why the hell are you botherin' me? Can't I walk to my truck without you tagging along?"_

_ "You've been avoiding me all week! I'm not leaving until you tell me!"_

_ "I think you already know, so why should I waste my breath on an explanation."_

_ "It's true?"_

_ "Yeah, it's true." Jesse said as he reached his truck in the school parking lot. He then got in leaving Sly to stew on the sidewalk. _

_ As soon as Jesse pulled away Sly got in his car and chased after him. A little ways down an old dirt road is where he forced Jesse off the road. The old battered truck came to a screeching halt. Jesse wasted no time getting out._

_ "What the hell is your problem?"_

_ Climbing out of his beater, Sly said, "You are my problem! You think you can just walk away without giving me a reason why?"_

_ "You want a reason…Try this for a reason!" _

_ Jesse swung first knocking Sly to the ground. However he didn't stay there long. He lunged and took Jesse down by his knees and the two duked it out right there on the side of the road. _

_End flashback_

"That's what you fought over!" Todd shouted to Sly towering over him. "You just couldn't leave it alone! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Worried that the two might come to blows, Nathan got between the two boys. "Calm down. We need to stay focused. Our main objective here is to find him and bring him home." He purposely looked at each of them daring them to contradict him.

"I agree. We can't change the past, but the future holds possibilities." J.D. bravely added. "I know we haven't had much luck with our resources, but I for one am not ready to give up."

"So what do you suggest, J.D.?" Buck offered.

"I think we need to work closer together, combine our strengths, and possibly accomplish something."

"Good idea."

A couple of hours later and in between some chores, J.D. and Teddy made good on the young agent's idea. They compared some notes they each had, and began to take it further. Teddy quietly berated himself for not checking Jesse's GPS sooner. To his dismay and disbelief he found it no longer active, however with his skills he pulled the last location which shocked the hell out of him. He made a quick note before a somewhat rash and crazy idea formed and without further thought went with it.

Teddy with a slight crease to his forehead paused his search and said. "J.D., I think I found something…Will you take a look at this? I'm not quite sure what it is. It looks rather strange to me. What do you think?"

Before he looked at the laptop screen J.D. wiped some excess sweat from his brow. "Let me see. Huh, what in the hell is that? Scoot over." The hay bale he sat upon was large enough to accommodate two people. He again wiped more sweat off his face as he continued to peer at the screen. A couple of expletives soon followed, "Shit! Shit! How could I have missed that?"

Chris and Director Travis who so happened by at that precise moment heard J.D.'s mutterings and cussing. From past experience they both knew something major had to occur to get J.D. to this particular state. They hurried over to see what set him off. A bewildered Chris asked, "J.D. what's the matter?"

The younger agent continued to swear oblivious to those who stood near him. The Director stood transfixed by the sight before him, while Chris tried to calm down the younger man. "J.D. Whoa. Take a breath." He continuously repeated until he saw J.D. gulp some air even though the exasperation and frustration remained. "Start from the beginning."

"Someone hacked into our computer system. If Teddy here hadn't been curious we might have overlooked it for an even longer period of time. I don't know how they did it. All of my security and firewalls have failed. I…I…Damn!"

"Stop being so hard on yourself J.D. No system is completely hack-proof."

"I tried to tell him that." Teddy stated.

Oren who had been quietly standing by then asked the teenager point blank, "What grabbed your curiosity?"

"I wanted to look at Jesse's file again."

"Again?" They all watched as Teddy's face flushed pink. "How many times have you hacked into our system?"

"Uh…" _Shit! Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. The guys will never let me live this one down. _"Uh, not too many times and only when necessary." _Nice one dweeb._

J.D. threw his hands up into the air. "Perfect, outsmarted by a teenager! Can this day get any worse?"

Chris had about enough of J.D.'s antics. "J.D.!"

"Sorry, Chris."

Oren then said to Teddy, "Well, young man we're waiting."

_Calm as a cucumber. How do they work for this guy? _"I thought I might get a clue from his file as to maybe which way he ran."

"Those files are confidential. Not to mention hacking into a government agency's computer is illegal." The condescending tone implied by the Director achieved its goal. Teddy at least looked remorseful.

"It's not like I would capitalize on any of that information. Shit, I was just trying to help. I'm sure you guys have hacked your way into other computers when necessary." With smug satisfaction he watched as J.D. blushed.

"That's different! We were doing our job to prevent illegal activities."

Teddy was far from convinced. _Sure – do as I say, not as I do._

The Director turned away from the others to try and contain his smile. _Damn kid is too smart for his own good_. "Let's get back on topic here."

"And don't think this is forgotten," Chris reiterated. "I will be having a talk with Ezra about this."

_Yay me. I can kiss my computer goodbye for at least a week._

"So what did you find?"

J.D. nodded giving Teddy the go ahead. "Well, when I looked for his file I didn't find anything."

"Do you mean in his file?"

"No. The file itself was gone."

"Deleted?"

"Well at first that is what I thought. Then I checked some other records and I swear I couldn't find one damn thing to show that Jesse existed. I told J.D. and he even tried a few tricks to see if anything would come up; our collective efforts, a big fat zero."

J.D. blurted, "I thought the world had ended."

"Yeah, you carried on and on and on, until they came by."

"Okay we got the picture. I believe there is more to this."

"Sure is. It got me thinking that maybe just maybe there was something more. So I dug a little deeper and…"

J.D. again interjected, "Bingo! Somebody hid all of Jesse's information it was like…"

"Whose story is this?" Teddy interrupted while glaring at J.D. "Like someone was buying some time. You know like delaying us."

"Giving them a chance to make tracks; great. Any idea who might have given us the slip?"

"Nothing yet, I can't trace the signal it just disappears. Probably used something that eventually got thrown away. Sorry Chris."

"You did well; at least you discovered something that might have gone unnoticed. It's a start."

Teddy then muttered, "There's more."

"What do you mean there's more? What else did you get into?"

"Well you see…"

* * *

><p>NCIS<p>

Before he entered the lab he could only hear the deafening music throbbing behind the closed door. Twice he called her name, yet it wasn't the music interfering with her response. Her complete focus on a particular machine kept her from hearing him. A continuous beeping sound caught her attention and Gibbs presence yet again startled her.

"Gibbs!" She squeaked. "You need to warn me when you arrive." She hurried over to the other machine. Quickly writing down the results.

"I did. Twice even."

"What?"

"Abby!"

"Oh!" The forensic scientist lowered the decibels via remote. "Sorry."

"Find anything?"

"Well," Her voice betrayed her disappointment.

"What is it?"

"I found matching powder residue on his jacket sleeve."

"You sound like you don't believe it."

"I agree with Ducky. The trajectory is all wrong. There is no way that kid shot our captain. It makes no sense." Gibbs saw how she worked herself into a neurotic frenzy. "I also discovered that the bullet fragment does not match the gun we found."

She proceeded to show Gibbs how she came to these conclusions. "In retrospect, I'd say someone went to a lot of trouble to make this look like the kid shot the Captain, which then caused the vehicle to leave the roadway and roll several times. The rolled vehicle would explain the kid's head injury."

"An intricate set-up."

"That's what it is. Make us do all this work to prove the kid's innocence while the bad guy gets away. Basically stalling for time."

"And the kid's amnesia?"

"An unexpected bonus."

"Nice work Abs." He then handed her the CafPow and gave her cheek a small peck.

She in turn smiled watching Gibbs leave her lab; happy again to have given her best.

He came off the elevator and approached his team. They were gabbing as usual. He could hear Tony giving Tim a hard time while Ziva defended the other. He startled them all when he asked, "What have you got?"

Tony immediately brought the photo of their deceased Navy Seal up onto the plasma screen. "Captain Tyler Harris, died from a single shot to the chest. His CO, a Rodger Hampton, stated that Harris had a list of some unsavory CIA agents, but so far that list is missing."

"It wasn't in his laptop?"

McGee answered, "Abby is still checking on that. The files are extremely encrypted and…"

"And as soon as we are done here you will help her with that."

"Sure thing boss."

"What else?"

McGee zoned out for a moment as he became engrossed with something on his computer screen. "Well that's odd."

"What's odd McSherlock?"

"I swear this wasn't here when I checked it last."

"What wasn't?"

McGee sensed Gibbs frustration building. "This APB issued by the ATF. I think I found who our John Doe is."

Bring it up on the plasma, McGee."

A photo of their John Doe was plastered across the screen. "It says his name is Jesse Larabee. He's sixteen years old, attends Westville High School in Denver, Colorado. It also lists him as a runaway."

"Sounds like things weren't all that kosher at home." Tony added.

"It's a possibility. Right now it's more than we had."

"Got something here boss." Being a former Baltimore Detective it didn't take Tony long to find some other information on this teenager.

Gibbs nodded and made his way over to Tony's desk. "Our victim has a rap sheet with the Denver PD and whoa I did not expect that."

"Get it on up there."

"Right."

"Well that's interesting." McGee commented.

They were now looking at a mug shot of the teenager courtesy of the Denver Police Department. "He's the leader of a street gang known as the Black Marauders. His alias is Ace." Tony then muttered, "Huh, that's surprising."

"What is?" McGee questioned.

"He's only been in Juvie once."

Ziva asked, "What's this juvie you speak of?"

"Juvenile Hall. It's a place where underage offenders go to when they're found guilty of a crime. Looks like he and some others were convicted of grand theft auto. A little joyriding in a vehicle that doesn't belong to you will get you there."

"One more thing boss. It lists his name as Jesse Ryder on the police report. Somewhere along the way it changed to Jesse Larabee."

"So it does. Well we have our work cut out for us. See what else you can dig up on the kid. I want an explanation as to why he's so far from home. I'm going to talk with the Director maybe he can rattle a few cages over at the ATF.

"McGee go help Abby. We need to know what is on that laptop."

* * *

><p>Medstar – Washington, DC<p>

_Flashback_

_ "What's up amigo?"_

_ "I don't know. I swear sometimes I can't do anything right in that man's eyes."_

_ "Are you sure it's him and not you?"_

_ An extremely annoyed pair of green eyes studied the pair of brown ones sitting next to him. "What do you mean by that?"_

_ "Maybe you're changing and you're placing the blame on him."_

_ "How do you see me changing?"_

_ "Maybe it's time to bury the past, move on so to speak, to better things. I don't know."_

_ "So you can become leader?"_

_ The other individual turned angrily facing him. "No, I will always have your back. I don't want to be the leader. All I'm saying is maybe it's time to do it. Quit blaming him for what your heart is trying to tell you."_

_ Both boys remained silent as they leaned against the windshield of the car. "What if I make the wrong choice?"_

_ "Amigo," The other began._

_ "Don't say it, man, I know. The others will think I've been influenced."_

_ "The others be damned. Do what's best for you not anybody else, including the old man. If you don't I'm afraid you'll hit a bad row. We both know that wouldn't be good. Look at what happened…"_

_ "I get it. I don't want to think about that. No matter what happens you'll be there for me, right?"_

_ "Always amigo." The two clasped wrists bonded in a way that not even they could explain._

_End Flashback_

He slowly opened his eyes to find that it was dark again. His head felt foggy and the inside of his mouth was dry. _What the hell happened and where are those two agents? _The first thing he noticed was how dark the room had become and then he noticed something else. The silhouette of a person hovered at the foot of his bed. _Maybe it's another doctor or hospital personnel._

The person softly snickered derisively. "Don't bother pretending I can tell you're awake."

"Who are you?"

The stranger didn't immediately answer him and when he did he didn't answer his question. "I'm glad to see you survived your little ordeal."

"What's it to you? Who the hell are you?" _Keep him talking_ he told himself as his right hand slowly inched toward the call button.

"I see you haven't lost that attitude of yours; same as your father, two peas in a pod. Someday soon that attitude will get you in a heap of trouble. Too bad I can't deal with it now as I would like.

"Amazing how two people, not related by blood, can be the biggest pain in the asses I have ever come across."

He fought the terror slowly building within when the man put down the clipboard and approached him from the left side of the bed. _Almost there_, he thought trying to gage the distance while he kept an eye on this stranger. He yelped when the man's hand grabbed his right hand centimeters from the button and covered his mouth with the other.

The stranger's hot breath fell across his victim's face as he whispered, "Not yet you don't there will be plenty of time after I leave. You may not remember me now, but I'm almost positive you will remember soon. When you do, keep this in mind. This is only the beginning. Mark my words. When we meet again you and your SOB of a father will suffer like you've never suffered before. To see you two powerless will make me happy.

"Now I am going to leave. Once I close that door, feel free to yell all you want." A dark, humorless form of mirth accompanied the stranger's taunt.

He kept his eyes shut even after he heard the door to the room open and then shut. He pressed the call button near his bed and didn't open his eyes until he heard the familiar footsteps of the hospital staff come in. She asked him a question and when she didn't get an answer it was then that she noticed her patient extremely rigid, tense with fear. When she finally coaxed him into opening his eyes she saw the stark terror radiating from their depths. Quickly she took action. First she calmed her patient down, and had him answer some questions. The information she received had her alerting security who in turn notified the proper authorities and NCIS.

Not long after Medstar's security contacted him, Gibbs and his team arrived shortly thereafter. Upon their arrival they were informed that Jesse had been relocated to another room with an armed guard stationed outside the door. Gibbs' gut churned. He definitely knew this case was far more than what it had originally appeared to be. They made their way to the original room and there Gibbs directed his team. "Ziva, dust for prints. McGee, see if any of the staff might have seen anyone on this floor or near the kid's room. DiNozzo talk to security."

In the meantime Gibbs tracked down the attending doctor. "I need to know if he is capable of leaving this hospital."

"Let me do a quick exam and give you my report once I'm through."

Gibbs phone rang and he nodded his approval. "Director. Yes I'm seeing to that now. I'd prefer taking him to the usual place. I understand. I'll talk to you later."

Not too long after the doctor released the teen into Jethro's custody with strict instructions that if he experienced anything out of the ordinary to get Jesse back to emergency. Jethro understood and conveyed that to the doctor.

After he gained entrance to the room the first thing he noticed was how tense the teen seemed to be. Once the kid recognized who had come in his body immediately relaxed somewhat. "Sounds like you had a rough morning. Want to tell me about it?"

The teen countered, "Doc said you had some good news to tell me."

"First things first. I want your take on what occurred."

The kid momentarily scowled, then resigned himself to talk about the prior events. "Fine. Some terrifying idiot…"

"Man or woman."

"Man. I think he knew me, but I sure as hell don't know him except…I don't know."

"Go slow. Take your time." Gibbs reassured.

"I…I thought he was going to harm me…I don't know…He sa…"

"It's all right. Take a deep breath exhale slowly…There now, feel better."

The kid gave him an irritated look. "No."

"What did he say to you?"

"He said…" The kid took a deep breath and slowly exhaled twice before he could get the words out into the open. "He said when we met again that he'd make me and my father suffer."

"Did you get a good look at him?"

"No, it was dark, but if I heard his voice again I'd know it."

"What else did he say?"

"Said something like I met him before."

"Do you think that's possible?"

"Maybe, I don't know." Then the teen asked. "So, what is the good news?"

"We know who you are."

"So who am I?"

"Jesse Larabee, age sixteen. Any of this sound familiar like?"

"No. Damn I hate this."

The door swung open and Ziva entered. "Who is she?"

"Jesse Larabee meet Agent David."

"Dang! Are all your female agents this good looking?"

Ziva ignored Jesse's outburst. "Found this sitting on the windowsill." She held up a bagged photograph.

Gibbs glanced at it then looked at Jesse. "I want you to take a look at this and tell me if you recognize anything."

Jesse was astonished to see a picture of himself and a man standing side by side grins plastered on both of their faces. However, a different scene soon took its place.

_Flashback_

_With a meanness born from frustration and the added alcohol in his system he uttered three words he never thought he would ever utter again. "I hate you!"_

_ The pained look from the other man would forever stay etched in his mind. It was like winning a fight in a dishonest sort of way._

_End Flashback_

"Jesse." Gibbs tried once more to gain the kid's attention. Finally progress had been made when the boy's eyes came back into focus. "What did you remember?"

With a slight shiver and a negative head shake he said, "Nothing."

Gibbs, however, wasn't convinced. "Are you sure?" He wondered if this man had harmed the teen in the past. The results of his stay here were already in route via e-mail to their M.E./profiler, Dr. Mallard. He made a silent promise to himself and the kid to get to the bottom of this case.

"Ziva, make sure Abby gets this."

"So what happens now?" Jesse watched as Ziva left the room.

"As of now you are in NCIS custody."

"What does that mean?"

"It means we are placing you in a safer environment until we figure out who your visitor might have been."

"Okay, what the hell am I supposed to wear? I am not leaving in this." The kid pointed to his drafty hospital gown.

"Give me one minute." Gibbs exited the room and returned with a brown paper bag. "Get dressed."

"Are these mine?"

"Donated."

"What if they don't fit?"

"If they don't we'll get some later that do. Now get dressed."

The safer environment turned out to be Gibbs' residence. As soon as he got Jesse settled Dr. Mallard stopped by to conduct his own examination.

"Thanks for stopping by Ducky," Jethro stated as he poured another cup of coffee.

"It's my pleasure Jethro." The M.E. took a sip before continuing the conversation, "Have you spoken with Abigail recently?"

"No, but I'm sure you will bring me up to speed."

"First that boy in your guest room has seen a lot of the wrong kind of action. My first assumption is he's a victim of abuse."

"Same conclusion I came to after reading the hospital's file."

"This case is very perplexing. It's almost as if…"

Jethro waited for Ducky to gather his thoughts. "We were sent on a wild goose chase."

"I'm in complete agreement."

"This was done to confuse us. At least we have some initial theories as to how our deceased Navy Seal came to be in that car. Both Abby and I agree that Captain Tyler Harris had been shot and killed elsewhere. As to the boy's role, it remains a mystery. I believe their cases are completely separate. Captain Harris as Tony and Ziva have recently found was working a case involving traitorous CIA agents. I'm also apt to think he knew his killer and has paid the ultimate price with his life."

"However, I also believe that until that lad in your guest room regains his memory we will be chasing our tails."

"Not if I have any say in it." Jethro plunked down his coffee mug rather loudly upon the table.

"Perhaps the ATF will shed some light on this."

"Perhaps."

"Well I am certainly glad you told him his name."

"A lot of good it has done him."

"Nothing at all?"

"Not a damn thing."

"It's a shame he can't identify the man that visited his room. I'm rather sure he is a part of this perplexing puzzle. We have pieces but none of them can be put together."

"I'm sure they fit, but it relies on a witness who can't remember."

* * *

><p>Denver, Colorado<p>

Both the Seven and the Black Marauders joined Director Travis in the conference room. A tense atmosphere weighed heavily upon all seated in the room.

"I want to thank all of you for coming on short notice. I recently received word that Jesse been found."

Chris felt an enormous weight lift from his shoulders. "Oren, where is he?"

"Washington D.C." A stunned silence met his words.

"How in the hell did he get out there?"

"I think we are about to find out."

"I've been informed that Jesse is unknowingly involved in one of their current cases."

"How can he be unknowingly involved?" Vin raised the next question.

"He has amnesia." The Director then went onto explain how Jesse had been found.

The weight that had left Chris' shoulders came back twofold. "What else are you not telling us?"

"He's currently in the custody of NCIS."

_Custody? NCIS? _ Chris' thoughts whirled from the news.

Oren studied his team leader. "Chris, he's being treated as a witness. Leon Vance, the Director of NCIS, has assured me that they are doing everything they can to solve this case."

Ezra had waited to see if Chris would ask the question, but decided he better do it when his leader remained silent. "Exactly what sort of case is Jesse involved in?"

"Murder."

_Murder investigation? Dear Lord, Jesse, what have you gotten yourself into?_

It didn't take long for the others to notice how uncharacteristically it was for Chris to remain quiet through this. Buck, in particular, waited for the explosion to occur sometime soon.

Nathan then asked for clarification. "They don't think it was an accident that gave him the amnesia, do they."

"From what I gather, Mr. Jackson, no. This remains an ongoing murder investigation."

This time everyone looked to Chris who remained mute even after that remark.

"Why don't you give us the particulars, Director?" Ezra added.

"May I ask who the victim was?"

"A Captain Tyler Harris, Navy Seal."

To everyone's surprise Chris calmly stated, "Sounds like a complicated case. When do we leave?"

Oren knew he didn't have to say it but did anyway. "As soon as you and your team are ready." He then looked around the room for any further questions. Hearing none he said, "Gentlemen, since there are no further questions I think we can conclude this meeting. I do expect reports on this and I expect you to give NCIS your wholehearted cooperation. Keep this in mind; although this is a joint operation, this is their case so please tread lightly."

"You can count on us Director." Chris got up to leave, but stopped in his tracks when he heard Director Travis' voice.

"Chris, there's more…"

TBC


End file.
